


It's Christmas

by poiregourmande



Series: Drabble Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve, and your message machine<br/>I’m in mountains of snow and carols play on the radio<br/>Yeah the road is longer than it was before<br/>But now I’ve heard your voice and I need you more<br/>A few more hours and minutes to go<br/>Thank god I’m coming home</p><p>It’s Christmas<br/>Save some love for me<br/>It’s Christmas<br/>And you’re Christmas to me</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Christmas

“Hey honey, it’s me,” Blaine said when Artie picked up the phone. “I’m like halfway there, but I couldn’t wait to hear your voice.”

“I can’t wait to see you,” Artie answered softly. “Everything’s ready, waiting for you.”

“The tree?”

“Of course. And I hung some mistletoe,” Artie added in a teasing voice.

“Not that I need a reason to kiss you.”

Artie laughed. “I can’t believe that in a few hours you’ll be here with me.”

“I know! And we’ll spend at least two whole days in bed, just cuddling and – stuff. And _then_ , we can see all the guys.”

“They can’t wait to see you either. Sugar’s been texting me all day to know when you’re coming home.”

Blaine chuckled. “I’ve missed all of them too. Sometimes I regret going to college so far away…”

“Babe, you took the right decision. It’s the best college for you, and I’m still gonna be here when you graduate. And then we’ll have our whole lives together.”

“That sounded strangely like a proposal. Are you proposing to me?” Blaine teased.

“What if I am?”

“At least wait until I’m there to ask.”

“Deal.”


End file.
